Not in Kansas anymore
by magcheer19
Summary: A bella has lived in kansas her whole life, but decided to come to New York, she wont say why. so she ends up there with no money and no place to sleep. what happens when innocent Bella gets caught in the porn industry. not for the faint hearted, bondage


Do not own twilight*******

Ch.1

Your not in Kansas anymore

As I stepped off the bus stop I looked at everything around me. God! New York is beautiful, especially when you have lived in Kansas your whole life. As I walked down the streets looking for someplace that was hiring I went passed a loud blasting building, I think they called them clubs, Even though I had never seen one before it looked like fun. I had no money and I needed to find a place before it got to late it seemed to be about nine a clock. So with nowhere else to go I went into the club. As I went through the club I rubbed into people kissing like maniacs and I flinched in discust. In Kansas I had a boyfriend but we never touched each other it wasn't proper before marriage. As I looked around it looked like everyone was doing something horrible wrong, I thought about leaving but I had nowhere else to go and if I was going to fit in here in New York then I was going to have to get used to it.

"Hi, sweet-ums can I help you with something." The mysterious person grabbed my butt and I jumped.

"EXCUSE ME! That's not very polite!" as I turned around I saw a man with dark black hair that was cropped. " sorry babe you just seemed so lost"

"ow well its okay im trying to find the manager so I could ask for a job." The man then smiled, it looked like an evil smile. "I can get you a job, and it provides somewhere to sleep to."

"really? That would be amazing when can I start?" I was so happy! When I got on that bus I had no plans just to leave the past behind, and now I have a job and a place to stay.

"Tonight, but you will not start until the morning. You will have to sign some papers, but let me warn you once you start this job you cant quit until they say you can." It was too loud in here and I couldn't here the last part but I was in.

"Ok that's fine because I have nothing else to do, what will I have to do for this job?"

"ummm… you will have to be in movies with guys and you have to do what the director says, but don't worry about it the people at the job will explain everything and they will even put you through a course on what to do."

" like an actress! Ok so can we go know." He smiled, like her ethusiasm was not needed.

"Sure lets go" that's how we ended up going up a elevator to the top floor of Org. industries.

When we got to the top floor the man pulled me along just then I had remembered that I didn't even know his name. "what is your name?"

"Alek" and then we were escorted into a hug office. "Well hello, who do we have here?" Sitting at a huge desk was a man nicely dressed in a suit he had really tan skin and looked like some type of Indian but in a modern way. "This girl right here wants a job." Alek said

to the man behind the desk. The man started smiling. " your name sweetheart?"

"Bella, and yours?" I really did need to start learning peoples names.

"well hello Bella, I'm Taylor. So if you will sit we can sign the papers and then you can go to your new room." he smiled at me and It was like a dog was starring at a steak. I blushed and looked down. 'Ok" as me and Alek sat down Taylor opened his drawer and pulled out some sheets. "Just sign here, this says that you will work here and do what is needed….i don't need to go into details you look tired." He gave me a dazzaling smile and I blushed. I guess I didn't need the details now. So I signed the paper. Both boys smiled at each other and I got a little scared, the look in there eyes was not very polite. So Taylor came around his desk and shook my hand. I smiled, but then he looked at Alek and then gabbed both of my hands tightly. "don't scream honey, we just need to check some things out before you go to bed." I was scared now because then Alek brought out a table from the closet and locked it into the ground. That really made me scared so I tried to get out of Taylor's grip but he wouldn't let me go, I started to scream but he laughed and said " the office is soundproof so don't even try." Alek came over and grabbed my legs, and him and Taylor carried me over to the table. I was sobbing by now, but I could tell they were securing my arms onto the table. Then they cut off the bottom of my floor length dress with a knife. They then spread my legs apart and looked them to the table so that they could see my private area. I started screaming, and sobbing even harder no one had ever seen down there. All of a sudden there was something tied around my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Now lets see what goddies we have down here." Taylor was smiling and I could stand to look him in the eyes even If I could with the tears in my eyes.

"n—n-oooo" I tried to say but I couldn't talk.

"some one seems to be a virgin, lets see shale we…." Then Alek took the knife, and cut my underwear off. Taylor smiled and brought his hands to my knees and slowly slid them down. I hated my self for feeling what I had, but it had over taken me. I had never felt it before it made me shiver all over. He took his hand and brought it to my private area. He slid my slits apart and brought his head down. "yep she's a virgin." I couldn't see what he was doing but all of a sudden I felt him bring his tongue to where his fingers were and his fingers went into me. I screamed and my body shacked and I felt like I was in heaven.

"welcome to your new job," Taylor said and then I felt a needle go into me and every thing went black…

COMMENT!


End file.
